


They Know about the Fan-fiction...

by K_Astra



Series: They Know About the Fan-fiction Collection [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 4th wall madness, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Astra/pseuds/K_Astra
Summary: Reading some fan-fiction gets me f**ked up. So what happens when our favorite History Making couple read some f**ked up fanfiction? How will they handle it?





	They Know about the Fan-fiction...

**Author's Note:**

> So I read some one shots and a couple new series that made me have so many feels! I loved them, and a couple messed me up for a few days, and I haven't gotten over them they were so good. So I thought what would happen if the Nikiforov-Katsuki family happen to read few, and how would they react to them. 
> 
> If any other writers see small references or shout outs please know I'm only using minimal reference and there is no shade. Only love and respect. <3

It was a quiet, gray afternoon in St. Petersburg and Yuuri Katsuki was enveloped in the warm, cozy silence of his and Viktor’s bedroom reclined in bed wrapped up in a thick knitted red throw with Makkachin at his feet. 

It was the couple’s rare day off where neither of them had any sort of plans, so Yuuri decided to catch up on his current novel while Viktor worked on catching up with his emails and schedules for their times on the ice and for the dance studio for Yuuri. 

Yuuri was heavily invested in his latest chapter when a shrill cry pierced through the silence, causing Yuuri to tumble out of bed and fall head first to the floor, his book, blanket and dog following down on top of him. From the living room he heard his name being cried out in anguish; “YYYYYUUUURRRIIII!” Viktor sobbed.

Tipping on all the fabric and almost stepping on Makkachin, Yuuri scrambled out to the living room to check on his fiancé who he found when he got out to the living room was sobbing uncontrollably into his arm, and on his knees, his phone being crushed in his other hand.

Yuuri scrambled to the floor to him, “Viktor, what’s wrong?! What happened?! Are you okay?!” 

“Yuuri…” Viktor sobbed as he flung himself into his fiancé’s embrace. The couple sat on the floor as Viktor cried in anguish as he clung to Yuuri, and Yuuri just holding Viktor trying to understand what could have upset his lover like this. Makkachin laying on top of Yuuri’s legs licking at Viktor for comfort. 

For what felt like an hour Viktor’s sobs subsided and turned into small hiccups. His head was in Yuuri’s lap, while Yuuri whispered soft words as his fingers gently raked through Viktor’s sliver strands.   
After a minute Yuuri felt it was safe enough to ask; “Viktor, what happened?” 

Sitting up Viktor sheepishly looked away as he wiped his eyes. “It’s honestly stupid, I don’t know why I reacted like that.” His voice thick and scratchy from his crying.

“My love,” Yuuri said, taking Viktor’s face in his hands making Viktor look at him. “Anything that made you cry like that isn’t stupid to me. I was really worried a moment ago. Please tell me.” Yuuri pleaded, wiping Viktor’s tears away with his thumb. 

“Well…” Viktor mumbled. He looked on the verge of crying again so Yuuri placed Viktor’s head in the crook of his neck and positioning them so Viktor sat in his lap holding him close. It was awkward since Viktor was considerably taller than Yuuri but they were comfortable as comfortable got at this moment.

“I was reading those homemade made stories our fans write, you know, the ones about us?” Viktor finally spoke. 

“Yes?” Yuuri knew what he was talking about; fanfiction. Yuuri knew where this was headed but for Viktor’s benefit he stayed quite. 

“Well, I read a new story that was posted and…” Viktor’s voice wavered and his lips started to quiver. 

“It’s ok, Vitya, tell me.” Yuuri coxed on. 

“In this story, you and I broke up.” Viktor’s body started to tremble, squeezing himself onto his fiancé. 

Yuuri could see why Viktor was upset; anything that was remotely related to his and Viktor’s relationship that wasn’t filled with unconditional love, trust and living a fulfilling life together put Viktor’s mind in a depressive state that wore him down. He was so sensitive to things like that. That’s why Yuuri discouraged Viktor from hopping on forums, Facebook, Tumblr, and other sites that catered to fanfiction, worried that his love would stumble on to something that would put him in the wrong state of mind.   
The last time he was on a fanfiction site he read a long story where Yuuri was being raped and tortured by a dark version of his beloved, and there didn’t look like there was going to be a happy ending. And the fact that the story stayed incomplete since last April put Viktor in such a depressive state he didn’t sleep for days. Viktor was constantly asking Yuuri if he was happy with him, if he felt like he was trapping him like the other Yuuri in the story. That’s why Yuuri banned any fanfiction in the apartment, which included the smutty ones because his ass could only take so much abuse. Some writes are too creative for their own good. 

Yuuri didn’t need to ask anymore to fully understand why Viktor was a blubbering mess, but Yuuri’s curiosity was nagging at him. “If you don’t mind me asking, why did we break up in the story?”  
Yuuri didn’t really know if it was a good idea asking Viktor further considering how he started to bury his face in Yuuri’s neck, but he needed to really understand.

“We broke up because I cheated on you.” Viktor mumbled through clenched teeth.   
“Oh…” That alone could make anyone insecure. Especially Yuuri. It was no secret that his low self-esteem and anxiety at times made him believe that if Viktor wanted to he could have Yuuri gone and replaced with anyone worthwhile, and he wouldn’t blame him if that were ever to happen. At times he truly believed that Viktor would be better off with someone other than him. But over the course of their relationship Yuuri had been proven wrong, time and time again. Viktor loved him. And only him. And that’s how it will always be. And if either one of them ever doubted it then the other would have to prove them wrong. 

“Well,” Yuuri tried to think of something funny to say, anything to lighten the tension that weighed over the couple. “Was your new man prettier than me?” 

“It was a woman. A blonde woman.” Came a reply from his shoulder. 

Not a second past when Yuuri threw his head back as laughter rolled from him. That was the most hilarious thing he’d ever heard. Viktor leaving him, and for a woman. He was crying from laughter.   
Both Viktor and Makkachin looked up at the Asian man as he laughed his ass off from the ridiculousness that was his fiancé. 

“Yuuri!” Viktor whined, “This is no laughing matter, and how could you?! Laughing at my pain!” 

“I…*laugh* I…. *laugh* ….Can’t… Stop!” Yuuri couldn’t stop laughing. It was just too much for him to handle. “It’s *laugh*…it’s too much *laugh*.

“Yuuri! This isn’t funny!” Viktor hurt that Yuuri wasn’t taking him seriously. 

“Fine, laugh all you want Yuuri Katsuki! I can see that this means nothing to you!” Viktor shoved off Yuuri’s lap and stomped into their bedroom slamming the door, but not before letting the poodle follow in. 

Now alone in the living room Yuuri got up, but he was still giggling, drunk on the hilarity that was his current situation. He had to steady himself because laughing so hard gave him a stitch in his side. 

Yuuri stood outside the door giving his love at least 5 minutes before trying to enter. Fully composed he lightly knocked on the door; “Viktor, can I please come in? I’m sorry for laughing.”   
He waited a minute before he tried again. Sighing he cautiously entered the bedroom. His sights fell to his lover, his back facing Yuuri. Yuuri didn’t miss the tremors that wracked Viktor’s form as he tried to hold in his tears. 

Yuuri looked on with remorse, he shouldn’t have laughed at Viktor. He knew how sensitive he was to things like this. They were having a normal day, how did it end up like this? Doesn’t matter, he had to make this right.   
Yuuri padded to the other side of the bed walking over his book from earlier and picking up his blanket off the floor, to where Viktor was facing. Yuuri didn’t miss the raw, bloodshot, blue eyes and ashen look on Viktor’s face. 

“Oh, Viktor…” Yuuri murmured. Climbing into bed and wrapping his blanket and arms around his beloved, “I’m truly sorry I laughed at you.” 

“I know it’s stupid,” Viktor sniffled, leaning into Yuuri’s warm embrace. “But just the possibility that that could happen, that I could hurt you so badly that you could run away across the world, because I betrayed you, hurts me more than…” Viktor sobbed. 

“Oh my love,” Yuuri brought Viktor closer. He kissed his face, his eyes, his tears, and quivering lips. “I know you would never do that to me. You care and love me so much, I know that. Everyone knows that. The whole world knows that. And I love you too, more than life itself.” Yuuri couldn’t stress it enough. He loves this silly man with all his heart. Nothing will ever change that. 

“If everyone knows that I love you, why would our ‘fans’ write such horrible stories about us?” Viktor mumbled wetly.   
“Well,” Yuuri tried to wrack his brain on a solid explanation, “I guess it’s just people taking creative license on different scenarios, worlds, universes if you will, to shake things up. It’s not a bad thing. I guess they have to cater to a certain following.”

“You mean there are people who enjoy heartbreak?!” Viktor asked outraged. 

“Well, there are some people who enjoy reading sad things, and sometimes they need a good cry.”

Yuuri looked at Viktor to see if he was following, and it looked like he understood if a little. 

“But why would they write such horrible stories? I would NEVER hurt you or leave you, or cheat on you! Especially with a woman!” Viktor pouted under Yuuri’s arm. 

“It falls under the ‘What if…?’ scenario. I know you never would, but however I am surprised that they decided you’d leave me for a woman. You are literally the GAYEST man I am privileged to know.” Yuuri laughed. “If anything they could have written you leaving me for Christophe. He’s just as gay as you are if not more so.” 

“Oh no!” Viktor scrunched his nose in disgust. “He’s practically my brother.” 

“Even so,” Yuuri chuckled as he brought his forehead to Viktor’s, “Are you feeling better? It was just a story my love, my Vitya, don’t think too much on it.” 

“Mhmm,” Viktor sighed, “I love you Yuuri Katsuki. It’s you, me and Makka forever.”

Hearing his name from his first daddy perked the poodle’s ears up and he crawled his way up to both his humans. 

“Yes,” Yuuri laughed wrapping one arm around the poodle, “And, Vitya. Please ease off on the fanfiction.”

Viktor looked away pouting as Yuuri chuckled, “I know you like the good ones, when there even are ‘good ones’, but they make you so sad sometimes, and I hate seeing you like this.” 

“You’re right,” Viktor started, “But they are so ADDICTING!” Viktor pulled out his phone scrolling over his bookmarks and tabs. 

“How many have you been reading?!” Yuuri squeaked, “You’ve saved over a hundred of them! AND YOU EVEN HAVE YOUR OWN ACCOUNT?!”

“DA!” Viktor squealed, “Look, this ones my favorite right now; in this universe we’re destined soulmates and we live out our lives as and alpha and omega!” Viktor beamed with his heart shaped smile. “How romantic! The author has over 10 stories dedicated to us, isn’t that cute?”

Yuuri was well introduced into the Omegaverse through Phichit, and he was defiantly on the ‘NOPE’ side of that universe. “Why am I always the one getting pregnant?! I’m not even good with kids?!”

“Oh shush you,” Viktor chided, “You’re great with the triplets. I love the idea of a world where a man can carry another man’s child. In fact I wouldn’t mind being the one to carry.” He says, naturally of course.

“You… what?” Yuuri’s mind halted to a complete stop. “You would want to carry my baby?” He asked incredulous. 

“Of course!” Viktor exclaimed, “Just imagine, we both could have a child naturally together. Of course I wouldn’t be opposed to adopting in the future, you know once we’re retired, and moved into a bigger house. Oh! And we’d adopt more puppies! One for each child! We could have 5 or 6 kids Yuuri! What do you think?”

At this point Yuuri stopped listening as the image of a very pregnant Viktor Nikiforov sauntered in his mind’s eye. A very round, supple, glowing, pregnant Viktor…. With Yuuri Katsuki’s baby… maybe fanfiction wasn’t bad after all…


End file.
